


Knock Knock

by that_insane_fangirl



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blood and Gore, Confessions, M/M, This is really sad, Violence, im so sorry, mention of rake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_fangirl/pseuds/that_insane_fangirl





	Knock Knock

If Vinnie could have seen his own face he knew it would’ve been one of fear, of pure terror. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest and the tears building up in his eyes. He couldn’t move, he wanted to but his mind was racing and full of panic at the sight; he was frozen in place. It wasn’t real, it  couldn’t  be real, it was just a dream, all just one awful dream…

“...V-Vinnie?”

No…

“ Vin…Is that you?”

It’s not a dream.

The sound of Evan crying out in pain as he tried to pull himself upright brought Vinnie back to reality. “Evan no, don’t move.” He spoke calmly as he could, rushing over and kneeling on the ground beside his injured friend. He heard a small sigh of relief and felt the other’s hand on his. 

“It hurts, Vin...Fucking hurts like a bitch…” Vinnie couldn’t help but cringe a little at the sound of his voice, it was quiet and full of fear and pain, didn’t even sound like him anymore.

“...I know, I know it does...Please just stay still you’ll be okay, I promise.” Vince felt the hand on his own squeeze tighter as he gently as he tried to peel the blood soaked shirt up off of Evan as gently as possible. He knew what had happened, he saw it happen right before his eyes; had stood and watched as the rake dove at Evan and ripped his stomach open...But that didn’t prepare him for seeing it up close, for seeing the one person he cared about torn apart and dying in front of him.  Nothing  could have prepared him for this.

The pale skin was no longer visible due to all of the blood covering him, and the wound...It was deep, the rake’s claws had entirely torn through the flesh showing his internal organs. There was too much blood, and too much damage to even tell what was what inside of him.

“Vinnie I-” Evan was cut off by a coughing fit, the smallest bit of movement making another wave of pain course through him. Worry flooded Vinnie, he had to do something before it was too late.

“No, don’t talk...Please just, just hold on a little longer it’ll be okay..” Using a shaky hand he reached into his pocket for his phone, hoping that an ambulance would be able to get there soon enough once he called. His heart skipped a beat with realization, it wasn’t there he hadn’t stopped to grab it as he had run outside chasing after Evan; which meant...he had no way to call for help.

Evan must have realized the situation, before Vince could say anything else he spoke, choking down the pain. “Its...Its a-alright, Vinnie...Its t-too late for me anyway…” The last few words were barely above a whisper.

“No, don’t say that! Please, don’t…” Vinnie’s voice trailed off. He didn’t want to lose his friend, he couldn’t! But, seeing the look of pain and hopelessness on his friends now deathly pale face, hearing the quick short breaths he’d been taking now, feeling the blood pooling around them both; maybe it was better off this way. As much as he loved his friend, he didn’t want him to suffer, atleast this way his pain would be over…

It was then the tears finally started to come and he tightened his grip on the dying man’s hand. “H-Hey, Vin…?” He looked down at Evan, meeting his gaze; his eyes were dull, all the life draining out of them.

“..Yeah, what is it?”

“Knock-” Another painful sounding series of coughs interrupted him again before he could continue. “..Knock knock.”

“...You should save your energy, there’s still a chance for you…” He knew it wasn’t true, but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet.

Evan persisted, giving the other an almost pleading look. “Knock, knock…” Vinnie sighed sadly, giving in.

“Who’s there?” Vinnie leaned in closer, not wanting to miss anything he said.

“...Olive.”

“Olive who..?”

Evan managed a weak, half hearted smile. “Olive you.”

Vince’s eyes widened in both shock and sadness, realizing what had just been said. After a few moments of silence he responded, voice cracking and threatening to betray him. “Olive- I, I love you too...I love you too, Evan…” Evan’s weak smile appeared to get bigger, if only for a moment, and Vince felt the grip on his hand squeeze a little, before going entirely limp and still. Vince held back a sob, looking down at the lifeless body in front of him. “…I always have.”  



End file.
